youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
You
addresses You.]]You is the viewer of YouTube Poop, the best friend of I, the hero of YouTube Poop World, and the main protagonist of YouTube Poop. You, during Hotel Mario, helps Mario and Luigi at the insistence of the latter. Nobody is sure who You really is, but Mario apparently does as he trusts You enough to allow You to read the Enclosed Instruction Book. You has also been referred to as "the best player ever", whatever that means. Information About You As noted above, You's very existence is a mystery even to the highest intellectuals of YouTube Poop Wiki who still remain baffled by it. Take anything below with a grain of salt. You is generally believed to be a preteen to whom You's parents unwisely granted access to the internet. Any time that isn't spent at school or sleeping is wasted on video games and the iPhone. You's social life is believed to consist mostly of people on the internet who You regularly discusses various topics with. It is unknown if You has a girlfriend/boyfriend, but it is unlikely. According to Wumbo University, You may have autism. It's either that or You is just very stupid. It's most likely to be both. You On This Wiki From what we have gathered, You can be found on this very wiki. You can be seen vandalizing pages, creating pointless/unhelpful categories, shitposting in the comments section, sexually identifying yourself as an Attack Helicopter, and complaining about an article's content. If You happens to be reading this, we can only ask You to GTFO of here before we whoop his sorry ass. Enemies * Gru - Trying to track down the The Enclosed Instruction Book to read the Long Term Memory Retrival chapter and kill You via SUPERBLIMP. If it wasn't for the book, Gru wouldn't be public enemy no.1. But he is. * Princess Peach * SANESS * Zalgo * Caillou * Arthur Read * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Uncle Grandpa * Sally Acorn * Breadwinners * Fnaflover2008 - He roasted You and called You a bitch. * Dlabs - You never bought anything from any Dlabs, and all of them worldwide are currently sending Steelems to kill You unless You does. * Mettaton * Robbie Rotten * Ghostbusters (You are a ghost, so you are their target) * Teen Titans Go! Sleepy's new henchmen hired to hunt down You. * Sleepy The Vampire Goth Arch Nemesis. The murder of You's parents, which were replaced by Stocking Anarchy. * The Pranker Another one of You's enemies. * Delightful Children From Down The Lane You's greatest enemies. Friends *R.O.B * You's family * Pedobear * Yoko Littner * Yo Momma * You, Obviously. * Barney - He loves You * Patrick Star - Same as Barney * Cory Baxter - You loved his anime * Steve (Blue's Clues) - He always needs You's help * Mario - You frequently talks to him * Weegee - sometimes on Saturdays, You and Weegee meet up in dark alleyways and have spaghetti-eating contests * Gabe Newell - He gave You the first copy of Half Life 3, You and Gabe Newell were the only ones to play Half Life 3 * Steve Jobs * Ronald McDonald * Bill Gates * Sans * Doopie - Possible love intrest * Stocking - Another possible love intrest. Or sibling * Shantae Only fan of hers that she likes * Bluey One of You's best friends Trivia * You've slipped and slided on one of Robbie Rotten's banana peels and fell into The CORE. But it's unknown how you are still reading this. * You've suffered from every diseases and viruses on this wiki and yet, still survived. * The two above can be explained by the fact that you are a ghost. * You has never been on a YouTube Poop. de:You Category:Heroes Category:MLG Category:Illuminati Category:Unknown Beings Category:Characters Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Quotes Category:Members of the UMA Category:Victims of Alduin Category:Members of the UNSC Category:4th wall breakers Category:Sources Category:An Heroes Category:People that Trevor Philips want to kill Category:Hotel Mario Category:Angry Characters Category:Screamers Category:Species Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Males Category:Females Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Pages that need work